whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Swift
Alex Swift is a military mastermind, a high ranking [[Gangrel antitribu|Gangrel antitribu]] of the Sabbat, and a target of the Camarilla's Red List. Biography Born in Virginia into a prominent Southern family, Alex Swift grew up eventually enlisted in the Confederate Army. He was extremely proud of the southern virtues, and he inspired his fellow comrades through his frequent passionate speeches. Swift's magnetic personality led him to enlist a high number of recruits for the southern army, and become friends with historic figures like . Swift's mind for strategy and battle led him to the frontlines, where he participated in the , and encountered his sire. Swift spent the next decade with his sire, exploring the forests and Camarilla domains all along the Eastern seaboard. Eventually, they were spotted near New York City by the Sabbat. After a short battle, Swift was staked and his sire disappeared. The Archbishop of New York, Polonia, freed Swift, and persuade him to join them, drawing parallels between the Sabbat and his beloved Confederacy. Swift joined the Sabbat and started to teach military tactics to the Polonia's secret organization of ghouls, the Talons of Black Rage. In return, Polonia trained Swift in Lasombra Disciplines. However, Swift wanted to make a more active difference within the sect. He did not like the strategy of scheming and plotting for decades. Swift's idea was to use the Sabbat's greatest strength and strike savagely, quickly, and fearlessly into Camarilla territory before they could react. Polonia was not much for the idea, and explained that his ghouls were a secret force he used to catch anti-loyalists, as he brought Swift up-to-date on the Second Sabbat Civil War. However, Swift changed Polonia's mind, and the Archbishop sent him to Mexico to serve Melinda Galbraith, sending with him with a pack of Lasombra. Swift arrived in Mexico and pledged to help Galbraith end the Sabbat's Second Civil War. Swift's actions in the war were a mirror of his actions during the American Civil War. He recruited new members with his passionate speeches, exposed traitors and unbelievers, and made friends with high-ranking and powerful members of the sect. After the Civil War ended and Galbraith had been named Regent, Swift returned to New York to see his Polonia again, only to discover his mentor had moved his haven, and it was now occupied by the Brujah elder Benedykta Gorski. Gorski told Swift he was from the Camarilla, and violent fight erupted between the two, which Swift won and burned the mansion the ground. Gorski's coterie encountered Swift leaving the burning haven, and soon he was hunted all over New York. The local Camarilla Kindred assumed that Swift was hard pressed against a corner, since he could not have been prepared to deal with the Prince's ire. However, Swift did what he knows best, and over the next 10 years he converted neonates and Anarchs in the area into his allies and started counterattacking. The Justicars started to consider Swift a huge threat that the locals could not stop, and put him on the Red List. However it was too late; Pittsburgh, Augusta, and South Carolina had already fallen, and he has since gotten closer and closer toward Atlanta. Alex Swift is considered one of the most dangerous Sabbat alive, due to his disregard of protocol, Kindred society, and the Traditions. Swift only wants to see the Sabbat triumph and remain unchallenged and unchecked for all time. More than one Alastor fear that Swift has the potential to enact that dream. Character Sheet References * Category:Gangrel (VTM) Category:Antitribu Category:Eighth Generation vampires Category:Red List Category:Vampire: The Masquerade character